herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Wiggum
Ralph Wiggum is a character on The Simpsons and the son of Chief Wiggum. He is very dumb, annoying, and tends to say odd things. Despite his lack of intelligence, he often hangs out with other Springfield Elementary students like Lisa Simpson. He was voiced by Nancy Cartwright who also voiced Bart Simpson and the other Springfieldian kids including Nelson Muntz. The son of Police Chief Clancy and Sarah Wiggum, Ralph is a good-hearted and generally well-meaning boy who suffers from either severe learning and social disabilities, and/or some other form of childhood psychiatric disorder. The nature of his mentality is kept rather ambiguous, much like many of the signature traits of much of the show's cast. Like almost every other character in Springfield, he may not be quite as simple as he first seems, as evidenced by his hinted immense potential as a performer. Biography Personality Ralph is quite an enigma of a child. Upon first glance, one might mistake him for a child with dementia; or perhaps they might even look at him as mentally challenged. What is definite however, is that he can't help it, as evidenced by his apparently slow grasp of things in the world around him, his difficulty in studying, and his sporadic speech impediments. It is shown in Moms I'd Like to Forget, that he was a normal, well functioning baby, until he was dropped on his head by his father. His unique manner of speech is often the source of the character's trademark random quotes, where Ralph may make a comment such as "What's a battle?", "It tastes like... burning!", or "Mr. Flanders, you're blindeded!," as well as his tendency to call his teacher "School Mommy" and on one occasion calling Superintendent Chalmers "Super Nintendo Chalmers." He appears to have several talents. He is an incredible tap dancer and played the role of George Washington in the school play. As Washington, he not only recited his lines perfectly but also managed to play the role so well that he brought the audience to tears. In Season 2 (or Season 3), he seems not to be having speech impediments, and learning disabilities. He is in his first year of second grade. He's also shown to be able to drive his father's police car. Ralph Wiggum is often seen in very awkward situations such as eating paste, crayons, worms, clay, knobs, lamps, and the Easter bunny, and other such erratic forms of behavior that have since become a staple of the character. Ralph has a rather immense imagination, and is seemingly oblivious to the world around him. As such, he is generally a cheerful boy. However, Ralph also has a hint of tragedy and dark satire to him, like almost every other character on the show. Throughout the show's history, Ralph is eternally the odd one out among his peers at school. He has connections because his father is Chief of Police. Ralph seems to generally get along with many people, as well as occasionally irritate and baffle them. After Lisa gave him a Valentine out of pity, Ralph developed a crush on her. Lisa publicly breaks up with him and Ralph is left devastated. The pair eventually become friends and Lisa has generally been nice toward him since. Bart is rather long suffering of Ralph. On one occasion, Bart is forced by his mother Marge to play with Ralph. He is at first bored with Ralph but ends up having fun after they steal Clancy Wiggum's master key to the city, and Bart eventually admits that Ralph is a friend. He is also Bart's "last resource" friend for when nobody else would spend time with him. Ralph's relationship with his parents seems to be loving and affectionate. Clancy, in particular, rather adores his son as the two do much together, such as various road trips or Ralph's first trip to a major league baseball game. Ralph can be quite a handful, however, and there are times where Clancy can be neglectful of his son as well. His favorite food is school supplies. Ralph has a multitude of imaginary friends such as Wiggle Puppy and a pyromaniacal leprechaun being particularly well known among viewers. Ralph's teacher, Miss Hoover, is indifferent to his personality and his imagination. Though she will often correct him in a dull, condescending manner, ("The children are right to laugh at you, Ralph," she tells him at one point) she has yet to outright scold him. This could be because, as he told his father, she is "tired of trying," as he usually misses the point. Navigation Category:Male Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magic Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Supporters Category:Weaklings Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Unwanted Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Loyal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sidekicks Category:Incompetent Category:Outright